


Firehouse

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cece is trapped a burning building, who comes to her aid? Jason Dilaurentis. That's who. [At the moment this is a one shot. I don't know if I will add more on or not. Sorry it's so short, I am lacking in inspiration for this story :( ] Please review! Constructive criticism is VERY welcome! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

Authors note: Well, I'm pretty sure I'm just going to leave this a one-shot. Unless I find some inspiration to write more or you guys really want me to. Please review!

I do not own any characters from Pretty Little Liars! 

Cece P.O.V.

Squinting into the darkness of the closet I'd just been shoved in I tried to see. I found a slight amount of light came from below the door so I could barely see. I cringed hearing what sounded like a fight of sorts.

All of the sudden the noises stopped and I leaned my aching body closer to the door. I placed my ear on the door, straining to hear anything at all. I jumped back when the doorknob rattled. As I was suddenly blinded by light I heard someone gasp. When my vision stopped being so spotty and I could somewhat see again I saw who it was.

I saw Jason Dilaurentis surrounded by bright lights. The sight made me think he was an angel, that I had died. "Jason?" I whispered out, my voice hoarse, not sure if I should trust my sight. "Am I dead?" I asked, not only did it sound hoarse, but it sounded small and weak.

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Jason P.O.V.

Moving quickly through the burning building I tried to locate her. I ran through the house but she wasn't anywhere to be found. An older guy in the house yelled at me, I tried to help him but he wasn't having that. He started swinging his fists at me and I had no choice but to pull him along and try and get him out anyway.

I ran back in and noticed a closet I hadn't seen before. I yanked the door open and gasped, I'd finally found her and she was covered in bruises and didn't seem to realize the building was burning down. She had been locked in. "Jason?" she asked, "Am I dead?" she seemed to have lost all hope and the light was fading from her eyes.

"Not if I can help it. I'm going to get you out of here." I told her as I pulled her into my arms. After she was securely in my arms I made a dash for the door and barely got us outside before the framework started collapsing.

Carefully I set her down on one of the gurneys in an ambulance. Turning to a nurse I asked, "Can I stay with her? She doesn't have anyone and hates hospitals." I was beyond worried and would beg if I had to but the nurse gave me a once over and said, "Sit down, let's go!" Sitting down next to her I grabbed her hand and pleaded with her. "C'mon Cece. Stay awake with me."  
"I'm so tired Jay." She murmured, immediately after she said this she started coughing violently. I tried as best I could to help soothe her and stop her coughing fit. I held her hand and tried to keep her awake by singing softly by her ear, she always loved it when I sang to her.


	2. Hospital

Cece P.O.V.

I groaned as I began to wake up, feeling all the aches and pains throughout my body. 'UGH! even breathing was hurting, stupid throat. Stupid lungs. Stupid life.' I thought angrily, 'Why couldn't I have just died? It would've been less painful.' I don't have anyone, the one person I thought loved me left me. Still struggling I finally forced my eyes open a crack and saw I was in a hospital. "ur-eh-uh" I made some weird sounds from pain as I tried to force myself up so I could get out of here.

Suddenly I was being gently forced back down and I looked up to see someone I never thought I'd see again. "Jason?" I breathed taking in his appearance. He was wearing some bandages around his arms, hands, and one around his head.

He smiled after I said his name, which immediately warmed my heart. He seemed to be relieved I was awake.

Jason P.O.V.

"ur-eh-uh" I heard Cece make a weird sound and I looked up from floor to see she was struggling trying to get up and out of the bed. Swiftly I reached over from my chair, right next to her bed, and gently pushed her back down.

She looked surprised and looked up into my face. "Jason?" she asked softly and I grinned, relieved she was alive and remembered me.

"Oh Cece, I was so worried. Why didn't you tell me about your dad? That he was hurting you?" I ask softly, not wanting her to react violently or erupt at me. But surprisingly enough she stayed calm.

"Because Jason. I didn't want to force you to deal with all my baggage. You already had to deal with Ali being missing, I didn't want to add to it."

Author's note: Okay, that's all I've got on Firehouse for now, I'll see if I can think up anything to add later. Thanks for reading, please review as well to let me know what you think!  
As always, I do not own anything! All rights to those who rightfully own them! :)


	3. Awake

Cece P.O.V.

I flushed, feeling embarrassed for some reason. But at least he didn't seem to mind, I was glad he was here with me. I didn't want to be alone.

"You needed help, you should have said something Cece. I wish you would have, I could have helped you" he said softly, almost chastising me.

" I'm sorry." I said lamely.

"Tell you what, as soon as you're cleared to leave, you're staying at my house. I'm not letting you leave my sight. You're never going back to that house, not that there's much left to go back to anyway."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to find the right words, but settled for simply saying, "Thank you." in a whisper.

A nurse came in to check my vitals and to give me medicine. Momentarily I freaked out and started to frantically try to get away, but Jason wouldn't let me.  
"Calm down Ce, please. She's just trying to help." he soothed, and I grudgingly let her check me over, redress my bandages and finally give me some sort of medicine that made me drowsy.

Slowly I began to fall and the world began to fade, I fought to stay awake even though I knew it was futile.

"Go to sleep, I'll watch over you. I won't let anything happen, I promise." Jason told me, his sincerity ringing in my ears I relaxed knowing he would stay with me and let sleep overcome me.


	4. Checked Out

Cece P.O.V.

The next time I awoke I saw Jason signing papers and speaking to the doctor outside of my room.

Gingerly I tried to sit up, my ears ringing I groaned.

In a second Jason was next to me again, "Are you alright Cece?"

"Yeah." My voice was rough, scratchy. "Can we go yet? Please?"

He chucked, "I just finished signing the last of your release papers. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Instantly I felt more cheerful. I was getting out of the hospital already, I hated them, and even better, I was staying with Jason.

The nurse from earlier brought in a wheelchair and Jason lifted me up gingerly and placed me in it before wrapping a blanket around me to keep me warm.

"Thanks." my cheeks heat up slightly, I don't much like being helpless.

"You're welcome." His smile is cheeky and I roll my eyes at him, I swat his arm.

"Just get me out of here please."

"You got it." He laughs again.

After he got me out to the car, he pulled me from the wheelchair and placed me in the passenger side before returning the wheelchair and hopping into the drivers side.

He gave me a goofy grin before he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Within minutes we are back at his house, the same house I remember visiting so many times.

He got me in the house without the wheelchair as we didn't have one he had to carry me again, but he didn't seem to mind. We settled onto the couch together, I insisted on snuggling into his chest. I sat between his legs and he played with my fingers, careful of the other hand which was wrapped up due to the burns.


End file.
